The Hardest Decision
by WIERD101
Summary: A Talent show comes up at Saint Vladamirs & love forms & hearts breakes as it is coming up and there's lots of singing and jealoust but Rose gets torn up between two guys. One who she thinks loves someone else, & the other she doesn't love the other guy.
1. Chapter 1

The Hardest Decision

Chapter 1:

I woke up to my alarm going off as usual and I grabbed it and brought it over to my face and opened my eyes to see that it was fifteen minutes until training with Dimitri and I put the alarm clock on snooze and nearly fell back to sleep when I put it back on my bedside table. I quickly got up, took a shower, put on my training clothes and my shoes, grabbed my gym bag and headed off to practise while still half asleep and nearly falling flat on my face while sleeping.

"Raar!" I heard someone shout behind me and it scared the living daylights out of me and I jumped up in the air about 1.5 metres in the air. I heard laughter behind me and I turned around to see Christian.

"Fireboy I'm tired and I can't put up with your shit right now, I wanna go back to bed and sleep but no I have training with Belikov Schmelikov." I know on usual circumstances I wouldn't make fun of Dimitri but I was too tired to even think properly. I started walking in the direction of the gym again, probably looking like a zombie while doing so. It sort of surprised me that someone didn't mistake me for a zombie and shoot me already.

I kept walking to the gym with Christian following behind me. I was almost to the gym now and Christian kept following. "You know Fireboy if I were you I'd stay right away from me because you and Lissa were the reason I couldn't sleep last night." I heard Christian laugh.

"Ha-ha," he said laughing. "Glad you liked the view."

I scoffed. "As if," I said opening the doors and walking through them, Christian kept following. "Comrade tell my stalker to keep away from me," I said to Dimitri. Dimitri looked up and seen Christian following me as I put my bag on the bench and sat down nearly falling to sleep again. Christian started imitating me. "I'm serious Fire Crotch you and Lissa didn't let me sleep last night and if you stay around for too long you'll be wishing you never came," I hissed.

Christian shook his head. "I'm not leaving, I want to be annoying," he said. Dimitri was looking at us the whole time and I put my head on Christian's shoulder and closed my eyes and nearly fell back to sleep again but a certain someone makes that impossible.

"Rose wake up," Dimitri said. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's face inches from mine and grinning. "Come on, you've got to do your warm ups, go outside and do your laps," he said and then looked at Christian and smirked, "and if your going to stay here Christian you might want to do laps as well."

Christian nor I didn't move. Dimitri started clapping his hands. "Come on people your acting dead, up and moving," he said. I stood up sleepily.

I looked at Dimitri tiredly. "Have I mentioned I hate you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Actually no," he said with a laugh. "I'll run with you two," he said. Christian looked at Dimitri shocked.

"You were serious about me doing those laps?" he asked with a shocked expression.

Dimitri and I burst out laughing. "Yeah."

Christian got up. "Okay then."

We all walked outside and I started jogging along with Dimitri and Christian behind us.

After the first five laps I was just starting to sweat and Dimitri didn't even look puffed or even like he was going to start sweating any time soon while Christian had probably sweated a pool already. I felt like laughing at him, but just kept running. Dimitri looked back at Christian and had to choke back a laugh, by the sounds of it. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder to slow me down and eventually we had to slow down for Christian who was going to pass out one of these days.

We got up to our tenth lap and I was sweating heaps now and Lissa came out and looked at me as I ran on the track and she grinned when she seen Christian and when we finished that lap she stepped in beside us Dimitri looked at her as if he doubted she could run the laps and I hit him. Dimitri looked at me shocked and then smirked and started running towards me and I ran faster. "Your going to pay for that," he said and ran after me as I ran faster.

"That's if you can catch me," I replied and he chuckled and ran faster after me. I was suddenly on the grass and Dimitri had just tackled me. I elbowed him in what I think was his groin because his breath hitched and he nearly screamed and he groaned and rolled off of me holding his crotch. "Woops," I said and Christian came over and looked at Dimitri on the ground. Lissa looked at him and laughed.

"I can't believe someone as tiny as Rose took the all badass Russian out," she said and laughed even harder.

"Sorry Comrade," I said trying to hold in his laughter. "Did you want me to get Dr. Olendzki again?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"No," he managed to say. "You know what happened last time."

I remember what happened last time because it was hilarious and the most funniest thing ever. "Yeah and it was hilarious," I told him. "Also I've got my video camera in my bag this time." I laughed even harder.

"What happened last time?" Lissa asked.

"He had to-," I started but Dimitri cut me off.

"You tell her and you die," he said.

"I don't think your going to move any time soon, Christian go get a prying bar," I said laughing. Dimitri looked at me shocked.

"What're you going to do with a prying bar?" Dimitri asked.

I grinned evilly when Christian handed me a prying bar. "Putting you out of your misery," I said threatening him. Dimitri's eyes went wide and I burst out laughing. "Joking Comrade," I said. "Christian go get Dr. Olendzki and my video camera out of my gym bag."

Christian went away while I played with the prying bar and threw it up in the air, caught it and repeated this while Dimitri carried on about some shit that if I dropped, fumbled or didn't catch the prying bar and it hit someone-especially him-he'd make me suffer even worst pain. Dr. Olendzki came back with Christian, along with my wonderful video camera. Dr. Olendzki was carrying a pack of ice. I turned on my video camera.

"Rose you are dead when I'm not hurting," Dimitri said groaning. Dimitri whimpered. Dr. Olendzki looked at Dimitri.

She looked at me and tried not to laugh. "Good job Rose, if you keep this up right through The Field Experience well then you'd definitely pass above everyone else," she joked.

"Don't worry you'll get a lot more injured patients when I'm finished with the Guardians," I said and everyone-except a groaning Dimitri-laughed.

"Sorry Dimitri but I don't think you can have those children you wanted any more," Dr. Olendzki said and I nearly burst out laughing when Dimitri's eyes went wide.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Just kidding," Dr. Olendzki said and I burst out laughing along with Lissa and Christian.

"Ha-ha Comrade," I said.

"Your dead Rose," he said. He looked at me. "Do this again and you won't be walking for a week," he said seriously.

"Ooh I'm scared," I replied sarcastically. "I can always take you out with my elbow skills."

Dimitri shook his head. Dr. Olendzki handed him the ice. "You might want to put this down your plants again," she said. That's when I lost it and started laughing along with Christian and Lissa. We were all laughing really hard and I even got a stitch.

"It's not funny," Dimitri said.

"Rose help Dimitri get up," Dr. Olendzki said. I grabbed onto Dimitri's shoulders and pulled him up.

"Ow," he whimpered.

"Stop being a baby Comrade and get some balls," I said.

"Rose do you have any idea what you just said then?" Dimitri asked. "I do and you're trying to make them fall off."

I laughed. "Well it's your fault for tackling me, and they shouldn't get in the way, rapist."

"Rose don't say that, people will get the wrong impression," he said.

Dr. Olendzki looked at Lissa and Christian. "I remember the first time Rose brought Dimitri into the infirmary because she elbowed him in the groin, she came in and she said 'he got knocked in the balls because he tried raping me, aren't I special?' and I quoted that word for word and I thought he actually tried, but then Rose started laughing and said it was a joke and told me the truth," she said. Lissa and Christian laughed.

"Yes everyone wants to get raped by Belikov," Christian said jokingly.

"I can't believe we're talking about me raping people," Dimitri groaned. I laughed.

"That's what happens when you talk to a bunch of hormonal teenagers," I said.

"Yeah I was one once," he said.

"Oh really? I didn't know," I said sarcastically. Lissa had to muffle a laugh by coughing. I was still filming Dimitri who wasn't happy about it. I helped Dimitri into one of the rooms and he sat on the bed and I sat in the chair. Dr. Olendzki told Dimitri he had to put the ice down his pants now and it was kind of funny watching and I nearly burst out laughing. Dimitri sat there with an icepack down his pants and I tried not to stare at it too much and laugh. Dimitri looked uncomfortable and soon Lissa and Christian came in. Christian immediately looked down to where the icepack was and laughed.

"How come Rose got to see the whole thing?" Fireboy asked.

"Because I'm special and your not," I said to him with a smile.

"True but still," he said and I laughed. "Oh wait did you say retarded?"

"Nope anyway thanks I know I'm more special than you," I said smiling. "People would actually pay for my virginity," I joked and we all laughed.

Except for Dimitri.

"Gotta go Comrade, school," I said.

"Oh, we get the next week off for talent show," Lissa said. "We were supposed to be going into town, and Guardian Belikov was supposed to be coming with us, but, I guess not any more," Lissa said.

"Well if we're coming he needs to come, I need his opinion," I said.

"No Rose those jeans don't make your ass too fat," Dimitri said and we all laughed.

"Good," I said laughing. Dimitri stood up and took the icepack out of his pants and I tried not to laugh as he did so.

Dimitri looked at me and shook his head.

"Come one we better go then," Dimitri said. "There's only half an hour until we leave and I'm sure you guys want to get ready."

Lissa and I stared at each other and ran back up to our rooms to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hardest Decision

Chapter 2:

We arrived at the mall in Spokane just as the shops started to open and Lissa and I got out of the van and we looked at the mall longingly and then walked dreamily towards it. Dimitri followed behind along with the other Guardians and Christian.

"You'd think they were in love with it, I mean it's just a building, come on," Christian said. "Never going to understand girls with their fascination with malls," he muttered.

"Me too," the others Guardians replied.

"I do," Dimitri said. "Hey I lived in a house full of all girls." Dimitri had to defend his pride...too funny.

Lissa and I finally entered the mall and on the right was Viktoria's Secret and me and Lissa ran towards it. "Do we have to go in there?" Christian complained.

"Yes, shut up," Lissa and I said at the same time.

The guys followed us.

We walked into the store and I found some really sexy and revealing lingerie and walked into one of the changing rooms and got dressed into it and came back out and spun in front of everyone giving the full view. Dimitri looked like he was having trouble keeping in control and the some of the Guardians whistled and clapped. I smiled and then went back into the changing room and dressed in my clothes again and decided I would get the piece of lingerie-just to tease. Lissa and I got thousands of lingerie and I got Dimitri to hold them just to annoy him, which hopefully worked. Lissa and I even got some of the dresses from in Victoria's Secret and the sales lady gave us a weird look when we went to pay for it all.

Lissa and I went into thousands of other stores and brought thousands of other clothes, jewellery, hats, glasses and all that and then last of all, we had to buy stuff for the Talent show.

Lissa and I brought about five hundred dollars worth of stuff, because we wanted disco lights hanging from the ceiling, smoke to come out onto the stage, and lots of other stuff, even a disco ball. I think it was going to be more like a dance club instead of a Talent show, well hey afterwards we could even have a party there.

When we put everything in the car it only just _fit _we were definitely going to have to play a game of Bloxorz to get in the van again. When we got in the van it was very uncomfortable and I had something up my ass and something hitting my head every time we went over a bump.

When we got back to the Academy Lissa and I sort of needed help getting everything back into our rooms and then we-I mean I-drove the van, with Dimitri teaching me how to drive, to the _massive_ Hall we only used for special occasions.

We all got to work and I decided to do the disco lights and stage, while Dimitri did the disco ball and smoke.

I had to decorate the stage and everything to make it look suitable and then I had to make everything really nice and then I had Dimitri get on a chair and table, lift me up so I could screw in the lights with the drill.

When we got the lights in we had to get another Guardian to catch me and then Dimitri climbed down and pulled down the chairs and we carried the table back over in the corner. Lissa was even doing a bar so we could get drinks, food and all that. We were just hoping no one was going to spike the drinks.

When everything was done the rest of the day was all ready gone and Lissa and I headed off for dinner and then go do the flyers before curfew.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hardest Decision

Chapter 3:

When I woke up the alarm was going off and I hit the snooze button and I heard a knock at my door and went to open it to see Dimitri standing there. I was quite surprised and I moved aside to let him in. "I've decided to cancel practise with the Talent show coming up," he said and then left. I was stunned.

I looked at the time and then decided that I wasn't going to get much sleep any more and I got dressed for the day. I put on a yellow T-length strapless dress and yellow flats as well and then headed off for breakfast.

In the cafeteria I got a chocolate glazed doughnut, bacon and egg muffin, hashbrown, a ice coffee and vanilla ice cream. I felt the need for comfort food. I went to sit at my usual seat when I heard a voice call. "Hey Rose you're up early why don't you come sit down?" I recognised that voice as Tasha's and I wondered who us was and thought dumbly that it would be Lissa and Christian. I looked over expecting Lissa and Christian but Dimitri sat there and I narrowed my eyes.

I was going to need more comfort food now. I turned back to the cafeteria lady and got more two blocks of chocolate, four buckets of ice cream, seven pancakes, thirteen handfuls of mixed lollies, a burger filled with just loads of bacon and one egg in it, hot chips, pizza, brownies and apple pie. The cafeteria lady gave me a weird look and I nodded at her. "Comfort food," I said to her and she looked pitifully at me and nodded. I turned and looked at Tasha and Dimitri and nearly had to turn back around and get more comfort food, but instead I forced my legs to move and walked over there and sat down in a chair and slouched down. I put my plate down and Tasha's eyes went wide at what I was going to eat. Dimitri frowned at all the food on my plate. I grabbed a chip and started eating and then after that chip was done I started grabbing ten at a time and eating it.

"Are you trying to put on weight?" Tasha asked.

"No, I'm just hungry," I said through my mouthful of chips and then grabbed one of my ice cream buckets and started eating them with chips and then I kept eating until all of it was off my plate. When I finished I felt like my stomach was going to explode. I looked at them and smiled. I felt Lissa having _fun _with Christian and it wasn't anything rated PG. I wanted to throw up at it all.

I looked at them and smiled. "Hey, how's it going Tasha?" I asked her.

"Good thanks," she said looking at Dimitri the whole time and Dimitri was looking at her to. Match made in heaven. Ugh.

She didn't even ask how I was, how rude. I had to force a smile even though none of them were looking at me. After a while I gave up on the smiling and I slouched right down in my chair and crossed my arms. "How are you Dimitri?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "Good thanks Tasha, how are you?" he asked.

"Good," she said and then giggled. I almost threw up. I looked up at the ceiling. "How's little Viktoria?" she asked.

_Viktoria? Who the hell is Viktoria? _I thought tom myself.

"I don't know we barely talk any more," he said sounding sad.

_It's his girlfriend! _My mind screamed at me. I couldn't hear any more of this and I stood up and they barely noticed. I walked to the door. "Rose where are you going?" I heard Tasha ask.

I turned and looked at her. "I'm going that's all you need to know, but if you really want to know, why don't you talk to my therapist," I said to her and walked to the door and when I got there I turned around to look at her and seen that she looked a little hurt. "For your info I hate you Tasha, and I'm never going to stop hating you, soo...I'm leaving _because _of you," I said to her. Tasha looked as if she wanted to cry. "Go have a sulk, take Dimitri with you, maybe you could share a 'pity party and talk about your problems and get over them by fucking each other' but then you can't have Adrian, because he's mine," I said and turned on my heel which made the back of my dress spin out and probably show my thong and turned out the door and slammed it behind me. I seen Adrian standing there and he smirked at me.

"So I'm yours, huh?" he asked with a grin. I shook my head and almost laugh.

"No that's what they think, anyway I'd never be caught dead with you and that's why I'm leaving," I said and walked straight past him.

"Rose," he pleaded. I turned around to see him. "Why? Why won't you give me a chance? Rose, why? I want to prove myself to you, but I don't know how, please give me a chance, it's all I'm asking for," he pleaded.

"Adrian you got through girls like you go through clothes, come on," I said dramatically.

Adrian looked at me. "Rose people make mistakes, I made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes and I haven't even had a girl since I met you," he said. "Give me a chance."

"Fine you've got until the end of the Talent show to prove it to me," I told him. "That's all the time I'm wasting for you."

"Okay," he said and rushed off. I rolled my eyes and decided to get Christian off of Lissa. I walked towards the Moroi dorms and when I got there I went straight to Lissa's dorm and opened up the door and seen Christian and Lissa in a very intimate way. I seen Christian's clothes on the floor and walked over picked them up and threw them at him.

"Up and off Fireboy, you get her at night and I get her during the day, skedaddle," I said to him.

"At least turn around so I can get dressed," he said and I turned around and then immediately heard moaning and I turned back around and seen them at it like rabbits.

"I didn't say go at it like rabbits when my back was turned, I said get dressed!" I shouted at him. Lissa was frowning and I waited for Christian to get dressed and he quickly got up and got dressed. "Out!" I yelled at him and pointed to the doorway.

"Bye," Lissa said sweetly. I walked to Lissa wardrobe and threw her a pink strapless dress and ballet flaps and her bra and panties and she immediately started getting dressed.

"We have flyers to hang up," I told her and when she was dressed I got the flyers from her table and we walked outside and started handing out flyers and putting flyers up around the whole school.

When we finished we walked back to the hall and started adding a fridge, and some coke and everything that we would need for food and drinks. Ten minutes later I heard the door open and in came Adrian. "I got alcohol," he said holding up bottles of alcohol.

"Okay put that in the fridge," I said and he immediately complied. "Now go," I said to him and pushed him out the doors. I walked back over to Lissa and heard the door open again. "Adrian I thought I said-" I was cut off by a voice.

"Rose?" It was Dimitri. Shit. Dimitri came around the corner and looked at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"You had no right to say what you said to Tasha, she wasn't being rude, mean or anything to you, just being nice, and you had to go around and say all those awful things to her. It wasn't nice," he said but soon ended up shouting at me. Lissa started backing away and going out the door.

_I'll come back when he's gone. _Lissa sent through the bond.

"I don't care!" I shouted back at him.

"How could you do this to me? Rose she's my-" I cut him off.

"She's your what? Your girlfriend? Is that what you were trying to say?" I screamed at him. Dimitri flinched. "I've had enough of this, you should of just accepted her offer in the first place! She loves you and it's kinda obvious you love her back and I don't care any more! I wish I never met you!"

Dimitri looked like he was going to kill me or at least hit me. "Maybe I should of taken her offer! Maybe next time when I think about you and how you'll feel, I won't!" he yelled.

"Good," I yelled back.

"Good," he yelled back.

"Good leave then!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe I just will!" he yelled back and walked straight out.

"Hope you have a nice life with that bitch of yours!" I yelled after him. Dimitri turned back in a flash and he was holding my wrists. Hard. He had me pinned near up against the counter.

"Never speak about Tasha like that again," he said low and threatening. "If I hear you speak like that about her again, you'll regret being born."

I glared at him. "Already have, already been there and I do regret being born. Everyday, a matter of fact," I shouted at him. "Let go!"

"Why do you have to be so immature?" he yelled at me. "You act so childish, your seventeen for god's sakes act like it!" he yelled at me and his gripped tightened and it really started hurting.

"Let go!" I screamed at him angrily. Dimitri looked like a serial killer, his grip tightened and it started hurting real bad. "Let go," I yelled at him.

"Rose just for once in your life stop being immature, I hear Stan talking about you and he says all the horrible stuff you say to him all the time!" he yelled. "You are getting on my nerves." With every word he said his gripped tightened and his grip excruciatingly painful now. "You need to suffer as much as you made everyone else suffer," he said as his grip tightened. "I wish you'd get killed by a Strigoi!" he yelled and his grip tightened.

That hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt more than when mom told me about the offer Tasha made him last Christmas break. It was a low blow and he hurt me good. It hurt more than his grip on my wrists. I felt my heart break and tears well up and I knew I had to get out of there before I let him see me cry. "Let go!" I yelled at him and he didn't, his grip just tightened. I felt the blood run out of my wrists. "Let go!" I yelled but my voice cracked and he didn't. I flipped my wrists, loosening his grip and pulling my hands out of his and pushed him backwards and started running to the exit. I felt Dimitri grab me from behind.

"Rose you, your a horrible person," he said and he grabbed my wrists even harder than before. "I wish I never met you, I wish I never brought you back, I wish I let Kirova kick you out!" he started yelling again. His grip on me tightened. "I've had enough Rose, enough of you! I should've left when I got the chance! Tasha's not the bitch, you are!" he yelled at me.

"Let go!" I yelled at him but he didn't. "Let go, you're hurting me! Can't you see, you're hurting me all the time, you can't see it. I hurt. I fall into this pit every time you hurt me! Every time you put me down I hurt, I fall into an even bigger pit! You can't see it! You're hurting me!" I screamed at him, letting the tears fall freely.

"Let go of her Dimitri," I heard Lissa say. "She said you are hurting her. Go."

Dimitri looked behind me to see Lissa and he let go of me and I pulled myself out of his grip and turned around and ran out the door away from him and Lissa. I ran all the way back to my room, passing people who just looked at me and some who laughed. I had tears falling and I felt like a freak and I hurt. I hurt so much that I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Dimitri was the one to hurt me.

I ran into my dorm and slammed my door behind me and locked it and ran to my bed and crawled under the covers and cried into my pillow. I cried and cried and cried, I couldn't stop crying. I hated fighting with Dimitri.

I kept crying and then I smelt _his _aftershave. I felt my chest heave with guilt and pain and so many other emotions, sorrow and hurt. "Roza, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," he said. Dimitri was rubbing my back. I turned to see my door wide open. Dimitri was sitting on the edge of my bed. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Well you did hurt me, over and over again, and you didn't seem to care much," I said and pushed his hand away from me and stood up. "You said you wished a Strigoi would kill me," I said to him while my voice cracked. "I don't want to hear it any more, at least not from you," I said and stood up. "Leave," I said. "I'm going to talk to Kirova and ask to get a new Mentor or maybe even get transferred," I told him. Dimitri frowned and stood up and left without and word. "Don't talk to me ever again."

As soon as Dimitri left I felt alone and sadness abrupt from chest and I got dressed in training clothes and walked out the door and started towards the running track and started running laps. Running the laps wasn't very calming so I started for the gym and put on gloves and started hacking into the boxing bag. I couldn't help it and I felt a song coming on and I walked back into my room and walked into there and shut, locked my door and sat on my bed and got out my songs book and flipped to a new page and started writing and finding the tune on my guitar was too easy. When I finished writing and putting the song together on my guitar and on my song book I walked over to my keyboard and started playing the tune and when I finished I wrote down the music notes down in my book for both guitar and keyboard and when I was finished I was happy with myself. I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it and found Christian.

"Rose I want to do something special for Lissa," he said.

"Okay then how about singing her a song on the Talent show," I said to him.

"I can't," he said.

"Of coarse you can, I'll help you write two," I said and we sat down and we wrote his songs and even worked out the tune and everything for it. When we were finished I got him to sing it and did he have an amazing voice or what? I loved it. I wish someone could sing to me like that. Damn, I envy Lissa right now.

I started teaching Christian to play the guitar and he was like a natural and I enjoyed helping him with musical talents and I taught him how to play other songs. He was a quick learner and he was having fun. Christian had to go soon after to meet up with Tasha.

After Christian left I kept writing songs and doing the music, eventually I ended up getting Eddie and Mia to come to the music room with me so we could practice the songs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hardest Decision

Chapter 4:

It was the first day of the Talent Show and we had people coming from all over and the Queen was one judge, Alberta was another, Kirova was a judge, Marianne a really famous Moroi singer among only us Dhampirs and Moroi and Tyan a famous Moroi guy singer who was famous amongst us as well. Lissa and I were excited. We were excited and nervous, everyone was. Marianne was my idol.

I dressed in my best jeans, that were new, a black sparkly shirt that was a halter top and it had cleavage, but not too much and black heels and I wore make up with my hair down. We were all bunched in the hall and the judges sat at the front behind a table. First up was this girl from another school, than Christian and me.

The girl was dancing and it was actually really bad and the judges stopped her before she made a bigger fool of herself than before. Marianne went on the stage. "Next up is Christian Ozera and Rose Hathaway," she said from her clipboard with about a thousand pages. Christian and I held hands and walked up onto the stage feeling very nervous. Eddie, and Mia came up to help with the music. I grabbed my guitar and Christian picked up one of mine and I put the microphone on the stand and Christian put his microphone on his stand.

Christian looked terrified and I think he got stage fright which made me want to laugh. "Okay I'm Rose and this is Christian," I introduced us. "The guy on guitar is Eddie and the Blonde Bomb on the keyboard is Mia," I said.

"What song will you be singing for us today?" Tyan asked.

"This is a song Rose helped me write and it's dedicated to my wonderful, lovely and beautiful girlfriend Vasalissa Dragomir," he said. The Queen looked as if what he said was the most sweetest thing on earth.

"That's sweet," Marianne said. "Go ahead."

I smiled at everyone. "1, 2, 3, 4," I said counting us in and we all started playing the chords at the same time. "This song is called She's No You," I said in the microphone.

We started singing, although I was singing backup.

When the song was finished everyone applauded and Christian was smiling brightly.

The judges were standing on their chairs and applauding. They sat back down and stopped applauding and they held up their hands signalling everyone to quieten. Marianne smiled at us. "That was an amazing song. You seriously wrote that?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Yes, your still in the competition," she said.

We looked at Tyan. "Definitely yes, if we could go out now, we'd get you a record deal right now and that would be a hit," he said. I looked at Christian and he was smiling brightly. "You both have amazing voices and they sound amazing together," he complimented. "Definite yes."

We looked at Queen Tatiana and I seen she had tears in her eyes. "That was the most amazing song ever, congratulations, it's a yes from me," she said.

We looked at Alberta and she was smiling at us. "Definitely, yes all the way," she said.

We looked at Kirova and seen her smiling. "Yes from me," she said. I squealed and jumped up and down for joy.

"Settle down Rose," Christian said.

Eddie had to drag me off stage. "Thank you so much!" I shouted to the judges and they laughed.

"No thank you," they said.

After that a few other people sang and three other people got in a two people got sent off stage because they were horrible. "Next up is Tasha Ozera," Marianne said.

Tasha Ozera went up on the stage. "I will be singing Time Of My Life," she said blushing. I nearly gagged.

I had to admit she did the song really well, congratulations she got in through the next round. They called out a few more people, some danced, some song and some put there foot in their mouth. Eew.

Only two people got in and that was one dancing group and one singing group.

"Next up is Rose Hathaway," Marianne said and I froze. I wasn't ready.

* * *

Songs are on my profile and on later chaps


	5. Chapter 5

The Hardest Decision

Chapter 5:

I eventually got up on the stage with Eddie and Mia. I got the guitar again, Eddie drums, and Mia the piano. I walked up to the microphone.

"Didn't we just have you?" Tyan asked.

"Yeah but I was backup singer and now I'm on my own for this one," I said.

"Okay what song will you be singing for us?" Marianne asked.

"I will be singing a song that I wrote, It's called Have What I had," I told them.

"Okay start when you're ready," Alberta said.

I took in deep breaths and we started the chords at the same time. I waited a while until it was time to come in.

"_Listen up,_

_You don't deserve what I'm about to say to you,_

_Listen up,_

_You probably won't believe this at all but it's true,_

_You know I got a new man in my life but,_

_Being with him is making me realise, oh,_

_Maybe I'm not as okay as I thought,_

_Every time I look into his eyes I want them to be yours,_

_Keep on telling my friends like I swear I don't miss him any more,_

_Don't get me wrong you know I'm happy with what I got,_

_It 'aint fair that to him that I want someone that he's just not,'_

I kept singing until the end and when I finished I had tears in my eyes and I had been singing my heart out. I looked up at the judges and they were smiling and standing on their chairs and clapping. "Do you mind if I come up on the stage?" Tyan asked. I shook my head and he walked up on the stage. "I've never done this before, but I'm going to kiss your feet," he said. He got down on his knees and kissed my feet. "We have just witnessed a star been born."

"Amazing, your voice is the most beautiful thing, I wish I had a voice like yours," Marianne said. "Yes from me."

They all said yes for me to go through the next round. It was 8:30 when we all finished. Marianne got up on the stage. "Okay I'd like to invite Rose up here to sing another song," she said and everyone cheered. I hurried back on stage with Eddie and Mia following.

"This is another song I wrote and it's called According To You," I said and we started the song off.

When I was finished I seen Dimitri looking at me with tears in his eyes and I smiled at him. I looked at the judges. "I want to do a duet with you," Marianne said from her seat and grabbed a microphone from someone. I was shocked.

"Oh my god! Lissa Marianne is going to do a duet with me," I said into the microphone and she smiled at me and she squealed and laughed. Marianne laughed.

"What song do you want to sing?" she asked.

"Um, one of my own?" I asked. "I have the lyric sheets here," I said and handed her the book."

"Okay which one?" she asked.

"Could you ever love me that way," I told her and she found the song and we started the song and soon we were singing. I couldn't believe this was happening. I loved this. When we finished we heard claps and whistles.

"We will continue tomorrow and we will hear them sing another song and see who leaves," Marianne said.

I started packing up my guitar. When I finished I left and went to my room and had a shower and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Song 1-Rose: .com/watch?v=AbXgVvPvYcQ&feature=related

Song 2-Rose: .com/watch?v=Pu1aQvm5MrU

Song 3-Rose & Marianne: .com/watch?v=FJt0MInP6xE&feature=related

Please watch these so you know how the songs go, they are all amazing and I love them all!


End file.
